Secrets That Were Kept
by Cherrymedic13
Summary: What if R2 never happened? What if Emperor Charles zi Britannia found a parallel universe and opened a way through? When this leaks out to the world The Black Knights are set in a state of shock especially when they find out where this universe leads to. Why would they go into a state of shock especially once Zero and C.C. find out? LelouchxC.C. other pairings listed later. :)
1. Prologue

**Hey there guys here it is a better version of this story took me awhile (okay a long while) but here you go! Sorry for all this. I truly I am! But next time I don't update you can blame my school and teacher which give one project after another including having to study for tests and also jobs. I have to make money somehow for college right?**

**Anyways I do not own anything. Anything at all but I hope you guys enjoy this better than the first attempts.**

**And before I forget everyone here is years older! Ok! But here the ages will work differently. Since most live in a parallel universe, the time is all over the place. But none of you can know just yet what I am talking about. Anyways ages are down below.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.**

**LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!**

_"We have a live broadcast coming from the Pendragon Imperial Palace coming up right after the commercial so please stay tuned!"_

At the mention of the Pendragon a pair of violet eyes, behind a certain black/purple mask, glared at the television but soon ignored it thinking it not important. It was strange after all this time, since the death of Clovis la Britannia, there has been no public broadcast coming from the holy land, at least none that Zero had thought important. He sighed at the thought of his "family" and it wasn't a good type of sigh either. Feeling a pair of eyes on him he looked up from the pages containing the Black Knights' next plan only to see two golden eyes looking at him with mischief, "Are you curious Zero?" He looked at her and made a soft nod as if saying he didn't really care but at the same time he did. It was weird here was a twenty-nine year old man who still acted like a child with the same childish dream. However he was glad to see his Knights happy including every other Japanese family. Finally Area 11 no Japan got its honor back during the Rebellion, but somehow he wasn't truly happy. His (as much as hates to admit it) father never raised any of the Britannian soldiers to fight instead he let them, the Order of the Black Knights, take back Japan and made most them all Britannians to leave the now United States of Japan.

"...ro….Ze…..ZERO!?" He looked up from his thought and looked at his head of information, Diethard Ried, looking at him with his clear blue eyes. It was strange how an old man like him was able to make jokes, not that Zero minded anyways. "What is it?"

"The Emperor is about to some on."

Zero nodded and looked at the television which currently had the Britannian flag on it. How they were able to obtain this channel is what truly amazed him about Diethard, but then again with this he is able to keep his ties with the family. In the background everyone, Kallen, Ogi, Tamaki, C.C., Rakshata and Todo including the Four Holy Swords, began to quiet down.

_"Where is Britannia now?" started the 98th Emperor of Britannia. "Where are we now in this world? In this world that is ruled with lies? Our once Area 11 has been taken from us!" he paused_ and Zero could hear sounds of approvals in the background, but in the conference room he heard growls. Growls of anger coming from his knights. _"From those who have rebelled against us. However! This changes nothing! We are still strong! We have no need for the weak!"_ and at this the Black Knights heard their founder, and friend, growl under his mask. They all knew full well what his ties were with Britannia. Him being the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, but for some reason they didn't seem bothered by it. Mostly they respected him. They respected him for being what he did to give his sister a peaceful life and that is what he did he brought to Japan. Now there was only some parts of the world that still were left.

_"-and we have found something. Something that will help us tremendously! Our scientist found an important discovery. This discovery being a parallel universe."_

That's when the Black Knights flinched. Every. Single. One of them. Everyone inside and outside the conference room. Most outside of the room heard from the speakers, others were watching the broadcast. And none took it lightly.

"Zero…," Kallen began. Zero's masked face faced her showing nothing. But inside that mask Lelouch vi Britannia was confused, angry, shocked, and worried. "Let us hear them out first Q-1," Kallen nodded as she faced the television again. Everyone else in the room was shocked they could barely move or speak, but decided to listen to Emperor maybe he said something else. maybe he didn't just say "the discovery of a parallel universe".

_"This world consists of something we are all not familiar with. We are not sure of their technology or what sort of power they posses. But one thing is for sure. The Holy Britannian Empire will mark this land as hers! Now help me bring forth the Britannian law upon this new land! Help me. Help them. All Hail Britannia!"_

Thousands of echos could be heard coming from the television. But the Knights did not care. They stared at the television in shock. "He wouldn't! I mean seriously! He can't. He can't just make another territory his," exclaimed a certain brownish-red knightmare pilot.

"Shin'ichiro. We can't know for sure if we are talking about the same world here. For all we know Britannia could have found a different world. A world that even we know nothing of. But then again. We still don't know how many parallel universes exist out there. And yes there is a possibility that it may be that world," stated Todo. "Anyways. Zero what do you think?"

Zero took a moment to recharge himself after hearing this. "Right now all we can do is wait. Wait and see what Britannia will do next. And see if we get any sort of message from her."

Everyone could hear a crack in his voice, but then again everyone was feeling worried. They looked at C.C. but couldn't see her expression because her bangs created a shadow over her eyes. But from the corner of Kallen's eye she could see her green haired friend biting her bottom lip. She was more than just worried. She was scared. Scared of them finding one of the most important things to her in her life. And now. All she could do is sit down and not sound worried. She and Zero both. They must remain calm for the rest of the Knights.

But everyone could feel the tension. All they could do at the moment was pray that nothing went wrong. And what the Britannians said was a pure lie.

**So? What do you guys think? Better? Not so much? You decide! But anyways here are the ages of the people.**

**Yea I know short. Sorry about that.**

**Starting off with CG characters:**

**Lelouch- 29**

**C.C.- she's a witch. meaning IMMORTAL so who knows.**

**Kallen- 29**

**Nunnally- 26**

**Suzaku- 29**

**Charles zi Britannia- 74**

**And there will probably be more but I don't know yet.**

**Now with Konoha gang:**

**Sakura- 15**

**Naruto- 16**

**Sasuke- 16 (making these two one year older than Sakura…..DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

**Kakashi- 26**

**Tsunade- 53**

**Ino- 16**

**Shikamaru- 16**

**Choiji- 16**

**Who else should I add? hmm…. I know Orochimaru. But who next?**

**Well until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of a Teammate

**Hey there again. Can't believe I am still alive after all this. School. Exams. E-mails from different colleges and universities. Anyways here is Chapter One. Hope you like this. There is going to be bit of the First episode of Naruto Shippuden at first but it is not going to be entirely the same. So I hope you enjoy this guys!**

**C.C. if you will do the honors?**

**C.C.: why me?...Nevermind.**

**She owns nothing. Nada. zip. nothing. If she did. Well…..I would ask for more pizza in every episode.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

Through the trees an orange and black jumpsuit could be seen in front of a white haired man. Slowly making their way to Konoha. As they walked through the main gate the ninjas who were up front stared at them long and hard almost as if they thinking of someone. "Hey," started one them with some wrapping over his nose, "Hey Izumo. Is that who I think it is?"

The man named Izumo looked at his friend, Kotetsu. "I bet it is. And I am pretty sure everyone's going to be happy and surprise to see him again."

The two ninjas smiled at one another and laughed as they began to recall past memories of the now sixteen year old boy and his unpredictable and noisy adventures.

Just a couple of minutes later they began to hear laughter and chatter coming from the opposite direction that which the young man and his teacher went. They looked up to see the three genin that made up Team Ebisu walking along side an apathetic cherry blossom. "Hello Kotetsu-san. Izumo-san. Do you have this afternoons trafficking report for Lady Tsunade?"

"C'mon Sakura are you ever going to drop the "san" off my name? Man you make me sound old!" Laughed the spiky haired man. "You know how Sakura is already Kotetsu. Always the same. To formal for her own good," stated Izumo as he handed Sakura the paper. "Here you go."

Sakura looked through it and nodded her thanks. However before she and the kids left Izumo yelled, "And before I forget! You might something interesting on your way back! So keep your eyes peeled!"

They looked at them for a few moments until they heard Sakura mutter something under her breath, "Uzumaki...Naruto-san."

The kids looked up toward their "nee-san" and then to one another smiling big goofy grins they did not waste any time of running toward the village the way their "nii-chan" went. Sakura just stared at the young ninjas before she began to walk. Knowing them they would find her teammate in no time flat and from their begin their non-stop talking about their adventures, especially Konohamaru. She sighed under her breath and kept on walking toward the Hokage Tower, hopefully she could get a few minutes of rest before her noisy teammate came barging in the Hokage's office and demand a mission.

**LINE BREAK**

Upon arriving to her master's office, she knocked on the door and quietly walked in saying is a silent voice, "Pardon for the intrusion." She looked up to see Tsunade sleeping on her desk snoring the day away. Pencil in one hand and sake in the other. Her eyebrow twitched at the sight and began to think how in the world this drunk of a women could be her teacher and the Hokage.

"Ah! Welcome back Sakura," said a short black-haired women who was currently trying to wake the blonde.

"Shizune-san," said the apprentice, "how long has she been sleeping this time?"

Shizune smiled and looked down to her friend, "Since you left."

Sakura let a sigh escape her mouth as she put the trafficking report next to her master's sleeping form. Backing away she began to speak in a loud and clear voice, "Well Shizune. I don't know about you, but I think at the rate Tsunade-shishou is working at she won't be able to get more sake...for lets say. A year."

And at that the women who was sleeping sat upright and threw the bottle of sake out the window., which resulted to broken glass, and began to read over the report that was next to her once sleeping form.

"Ah. Shizune! Sakura! How long have you two been there? I was just finishing some paperwork, and thank you for fetching the report for me Saku."

Sakura and Shizune could only look at Tsunade and expresse a nice-save look toward her. Shizune sent out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly Tsunade-sama. You are supposed to be the Hokage! You have responsibilities to your nation and yourself. I thought you better than this."

"Aw c'mon Shizune! I know this. But I blame the old man for giving me all these assignments by making me take his place as Hokage in the first place!"

"Shishou…" the teacher looked at her young apprentice and smiled at Sakura's bored looked. 'She has grown' she thought.

Her student's eyes were still their vibrant emerald but have somehow dulled and had a few specks of violet that were never there before. Her once shoulder length pink hair had grown back to it's original midback length, if not longer, but again there was another difference, Sakura had put in light black highlights saying she felt more like herself, Tsunade of course didn't really understand but didn't question her student.

"Yes Sakura?"

Her student looked at her and said in a blunt voice, "You are starting to sound like Naruto. I am starting to believe you two are long lost siblings."

Shizune tried to suppress a laugh as Tsunade began to defend herself of not acting anything like the Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja. While Tsunade was too busy defending herself they didn't even hear the repeated knockings on the door until it was too late and the devil came in yelling, "HEY TSUNADE-OBACHAN! Can't you even say a 'come in'? Or how about a 'welcome back'? No instead you ignore us while Pervy-sage," ignoring the glare that was sent his way, "and I have been standing outside waiting for you to at least answer our knockings!"

While he was talking he failed to notice the women get up from her chair walk toward Naruto fist raised ready to strike. And then it happened.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call me U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to?!" yelled the so called 'granny' as she punched her so called 'grandson' flying into the hallways wall. The others literally thought they heard a crack...but...quickly regarded it (**A/N they sure love Naruto...ne?)**. They saw as the yellow haired young man began to get up slowly muttering under his breath incoherent words.

"Still have that monstrous strength of yours huh granny?" Asked the smiling ninja. Tsunade stared at him and smiled, "You bet I do. So. Have learned anything from this perverted man?" she asked ignoring 'the perverted man' who was currently in a corner sulking and growing mushrooms **(Tamaki-sempai reference if you guys get me)**.

"Of course I have! What did you think I have been these past two and a half years?! And NO I was NOT following his example of spying on naked women in the hot springs!" exclaimed Naruto. With the exception of Sakura who made a small smile everyone else in the room laughed.

"It is good to have you back Naruto-san," Naruto looked toward the quiet voice came from only to see his first crush looking at him. "Sakura! Whoa. You've changed. A lot."

"You can't expect me to stay the same forever now can you Naruto-san?"

'Is this really Sakura? It can't. Sakura was always so nice. And smiled more. What...what happened?'

"No I guess not. You just took me by surprise is all."

The adults looked at the two reunited teammates as they spoke. Both Tsunade and Shizune were hoping to be able to see Sakura getting back to normal by having Naruto back, but nothing seemed to change from Sakura. Tsunade sighed as she looked at her apprentice all she could hope now is time to make its course.

Clearing her throat Tsunade began to speak, "Well I hope to see your new strength in action soon. Shizune please go get him and tell him that Naruto is here. I am hoping he can have a spar with my apprentice," she said looking toward Sakura, "and this knucklehead over here."

"Hey you calling a knucklehead?!"

'Naruto….you've grown. Probably a bit on the mentality side but on the outside you look grown-up. It has been so long...' thought Sakura as she made a small smile that no one noticed. 'But I hope you haven't really changed. I hope you are the same as ever.'

**There you have it guys! First Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 2nd chapter will hopefully come out soon(?)**

**C.C.- Or so she says.**

**Me- Meanie…at least I know who isn't getting pizza tonight.**

**Anyways Review, favorite, alerts...whatever you guys like to do! Good Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Knight of Round Trio

**Chapter 2**

**Hey there! 2nd Chapter is here! Hope you liked the first one. If you would like me to change anything go ahead and tell me! I don't mind! And if you guys have characters in mind don't be afraid to write about them this also includes OCs (be sure to include what they look like, hobbies, like, dislikes and personality!). **

**So if someone will do the honors for us?**

**Sakura: Guess I will!**

**Me: Thanks Saku!**

**Sakura: But first! Why you make me into the loner type kind of gal?**

**Me: Reasons. That shall be answered later sweetie! **

**Sakura: Yea yea whatever! Anyways!**

**Cherrymedic owns nothing!**

**LET US START OFF WITH…..the following!:**

Three figures made their way into the Holy Britannian throne room to find a group of people talking to the Emperor (many being mostly Lloyd Asplund). As soon as they walked in all eyes were set on them they could hear a voice coming from near the Emperor belonging to the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, "Thank you for joining us you three. I believe you all were not wasting time," he said while looking at the tall blonde male of the three. "Now we have called you three in order to investigate this new world. We want to know every little detail about it. What kind of people live there. What type of ruling do they use and most importantly what sort of power do they have. We want to know all of this for this information may provide guidance to the Britannian Empire. You all will depart tomorrow at dawn, you are to meet Asplund and the rest of the scientist in the laboratory to get you ready for the trip. Who knows how long this mission may last, but keep in mind that you are doing it for the good of Britannia.

"Now the one in charge of this mission will be you, Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi," the young male looked at him in surprise at this, but bowed accepting the position. "While you Knights of Three, Gino Weinberg, will be second in command. Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim, will make sure to record every single detail about the mission. Make sure you all pack accordingly and have comfortable attire for your trip. That is all for now you are all dismissed."

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison. They bowed at the Emperor before walking out of the room with a new mission to follow.

Once outside the three relaxed their tensed shoulders and made their way toward the courtyard. The youngest of the three sat down taking out her camera phone and began typing up all that had just happened. While the two males began to discuss what they would need, "No Gino I don't think we will need the Knightmare frames We don't want the people the people located in the other world to think of us as a threat. All we want it information that's it. We need nothing else, in fact I don't think Britannia needs a war to start with them at any time. But just in case we do need protect ourselves we will take our weapons, but nothing too extravagant alright Gino?"

"Yeah I gotcha. Anyways how does it feel being in charge of your first mission as a Knight of Round? I mean it's got to be nerve racking and all for an Honorary Britannian. In fact I've been meaning to ask. Why did you stay with the Britannians instead of going with the Elev- er Japanese instead?" At this Anya looked up to see how their friend would reply it was a question that many in the Round have been wondering. Suzaku sighed at his two comrades were waiting for his answer. "Fine. But I won't tell you much. When I was still young I had these two friends, siblings, that were, and currently are, Britannians. But after the war with Britannia they just disappeared I haven't seen them since except when I saw one of them at-" he hesitated all of a sudden and mentally face palmed _stupid Suzaku you almost let it out!_

"Except when?" Gino continued/

"Right. Except when I thought I saw one of them at the shopping plaza once, but I don't don't think it was him," finished Suzaku. Gino looked at him and looked at him with a confused expression that stated what does this have to do with you staying in Britannia? Anya sighed at the blonde man and spoke in a slow voice, "It means if he stays in Britannia he might see them again…"

"Oh...OH! Why didn't you just say so sooner Suzaku! Going through this whole story without even giving me a hint in why you decided!" At this the brunette and pinkette's eye twitched at their senior's dense and slow brain. Both thinking _what an idiot_ in their heads.

"Anyways lets go and pack for tomorrow we'll need our rest. Knowing Lloyd he will probably go on and on about how to use his machine and what not, and I don't want him going over it twice alright? So Gino try to at least pay attention to the important parts please?" Suzaku pleaded to his friend. The german just nodded and got up from the stone bench they were sitting at walking toward his quarters Anya soon followed him but going a different direction toward her room. Suzaku closed his eyes leaning against the pillar that was behind him. _Lelouch...Nunnally. Where are you two? What happened to you two? Did you even return to Britannia like the rest?_

Suzaku's head kept drowning itself with thoughts of his past for crying out loud he hasn't heard anything from Lelouch for about eight years! Everytime he walked in the hallways of the castle there was never any mention of the last borns of the Emperor, however there always seemed to be a maid or two taking care of their rooms along with the room of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia, maybe the Emperor did care for them he has heard that Marianne was his favorite empress out all the other ones.

"Look at yourself Suzaku. Stop prying into someone else's personal life, honestly from the selfish kid I was back then to the Suzaku I am now...what's wrong with me? Why have I changed? _When_ did I change? All of this...all that I have done so far was to protect them...to find them again and bring peace to their lives! Nunnally...Lelouch...Lamperouge. Your name isn't found anywhere not among the dead nor among the Britannians that stayed in Japan. Ugh! I got to stop thinking about this! I need to worry about the mission!" Suzaku opened his eyes and got up leaving behind a lone stone bench. A stone bench that his childhood friends once sat at.

**And I was going to leave it at that but I thought meh why not?**

For the trio dawn came a bit too quickly for their liking but they got up nevertheless. They took their leader's, Bismarck, command of wearing clothing comfortable to be in but at the same time good enough to be able to maneuver in. As well as being packed for a mission that would look like it would last about six months along with their weapons such as their swords and guns just in case something happened. "Are you two ready?" asked the Japanese brunette. His two teammates nodded as they soon began to hear Lloyd's long and never ending explanation about his machine, which Gino slept through half of it while Anya recorded the whole thing.

"And lastly I want you all to return to your exact location you were all transported to within lets say three months? Yes three months sounds good. I believe you three will be able to accomplish your task by then correct? Now I expect that their might be a slight time difference so in your bracelets it will tell you Britannian time and date that way you three may be kept on track and not lose track of time. And I believe that is all I have to say now leave. I hope you a pleasant trip my lab rats- er I mean Knights of Round~" Lloyd said to them waving them off as they made their way into what seemed to be a clear capsule that looked wide enough to fit a Knightmare.

"All systems are working perfectly well. Transport will begin in 10."

He was leaving. He won't be able to hear anything about them for three months.

"Nine."

He was going somewhere far away were they wouldn't be able to find him.

"Eight."

Flashes of their childhood flowing through his brain.

"Seven."

What the heck? Why was he having flashes of his life bouncing around his head?

"Six."

It wasn't like he was going to die right? Nah.

"Five."

It was probably the anxiety getting to him.

"Four."

Yeah that's right he was nervous for being in charge of a mission. Him a Japanese!

"Three."

Him a Knight of Round.

"Two."

Him a Knight of Seven.

"Commencing transport!"

Him a Japanese male who befriended the last borns of Charles zi Britannia. He a Knight of Round. He the Knight of Seven. He an Honorary Britannian!

After that his eyesight went black.

**Hiya minna-san! Yea I know it's short. But I still haven't really gotten into Suzaku's POV.**

**This FanFic will be told in third person but mostly through the eyes of Suzaku, Sakura and Lelouch. I might add a bit of Orochimaru POV because he well also play a part in this story along with his followers.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter even though it was short so why don't you all just click the button that say "Follow/Favorite" ne? I hope you guys can be patient with me about the whole uploading thing anyways see you all soon if not very late! Ja ne~**


	4. Chapter 3: Past

**Chapter 3**

**I am back you guys! Now this is where it truly begins...Or does it? HMMM who knows until you read.**

**We will now be going back to the Konoha gang hope you like it.**

_Recap_

'_Naruto….you've grown. Probably a bit on the mentality side but on the outside you look grown-up. It has been so long...' thought Sakura as she made a small smile that no one noticed. 'But I hope you haven't really changed. I hope you are the same as ever.'_

_End or Recap_

Shizune walked out of the office while Tsunade and the three ninjas were currently having an argument, mostly Naruto and Tsunade while Jiraiya was still in his corner growing a forest of mushrooms and Sakura who was leaning against the wall rubbing her temples trying not to get a headache. "I'll be back Sakura," said the woman as she walked out without even seeing the girl nod in her direction.

Having enough of the bickering that seemed to go on for hours Sakura finally had enough and punched the wall getting their attention. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san. I understand you two have not been able to speak to one another in for a few years, but do you mind being able keep it down? I am pretty sure all of Konoha well figure out that you two are having one of your little disagreements if you do not quite down a bit. If you can't then I advise you two to not even start to have a fight with me in the same room as the both you. I am already beginning to have a headache, and Tsunade-sama you know how I get when I start to have a headache that is given to me by idiots," she said with a venomous tone added into her voice. Which by the way made Naruto shudder and her teacher to smirk at her student who seemed to be glaring at both of them nonstop. Naruto looked between the two and set his eyesight at Tsunade's eyes who seemed to have a sort of glint in them, at this Naruto started to back away slowly from the Fifth Hokage knowing that nothing good would come out of being close to the two women.

He laughed nervously and took a defensive stance with his hands above his head as he apologized to Sakura in a hurry hoping she wouldn't hit him over the head like she used to in the past. After a while she sighed and calmed herself down as she looked at her teammate, "I won't hit you Naruto. Just...just don't try to make me get a headache like you usually did in the past ok? I won't be responsible for you being in the hospital for a week or two." She finished attempting at a smile but in the end couldn't make it happen and let it disappear within the moment it appeared. Tsunade saw this and began to have a single thought of hope going through her mind for her student maybe Sakura would be able to smile again hopefully she was right about this.

Suddenly Sakura's head snapped up looking toward the furthest window toward the left as she felt a familiar chakra presence appear out of nowhere, however she did not feel a hostile aura coming from it so she disregarded it. The door opened to reveal Shizune walking in. "That was fast," Tsunade said.

Shizune smiled at her master and nodded, "He is waiting outside for them. I believe Sakura might have already felt his presence due to her tense yet calm posture am I right Sakura-chan?"

The young apprentice looked at her and nodded at her senior with an apathetic gaze. Feeling another gaze on her Sakura looked toward Naruto who had a look that said _who are they talking about? _

Not being able to tolerate his look, Sakura pointed toward the window, "Why don't you take a look Naruto and tell us who you see outside."

Naruto walked toward the window and slide it open; poking his head out he heard a familiar "Yo" coming from his left, his head snapped toward that direction to see a familiar orange book that was held by his teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"You've gotten big, Naruto. Hey!" He said with a mock salute.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto jumped out from the building onto to the layered roof of the Hokage building, "Sensei, you haven't changed at all!"

"Hey… What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi looked at his student as he rummaged through his bag. At the same time he saw Tsunade and Sakura peeking out at them. Tsunade with a happy smile and sparkling eyes looking at the sensei and student reunite, and Sakura looking at them with a blank expression but Kakashi swore he saw a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. As much as Kakashi knew about his female student he never truly understood what exactly happened to her to make her change so much.

Before he was able to say anything to them he looked back to Naruto who calling his name with his left arm stretched out holding out something for him.

"What?! Y-You… Th-Th-This is…" Kakashi could feel his arm twitch with anticipation, his mind going blank, his eyes dilating, and his speech not corruperating. All he saw was the blue-green book that his student was holding out for him.

**_Make-out Tactics_**

"You see, this is the first new book from the _Make-Out Paradise_ series in three years! It's really boring. But you like it, don't you, Sensei?"

Back inside a sulking sannin began to criticise his charge, _The fool! Like a brat like him would be able to understand just interesting it is! And that one hasn't even been put into circulation yet!_

Not able to stand anymore of the Kakashi's foolishness with his new book Tsunade called him and Naruto back inside before he became to entrapped in the book, he slowly got up from his crouching position and looked at the young male in front of him.

"Wait does that mean that you're my-?"

"Huh. I wonder about that."

Walking up to the window he said his greetings to the young kunoichi, "Morning Sakura, it's been a while. Hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Kakashi-san."

And all Kakashi could do was give her a small smile for her response.

"Naruto and Sakura I will be your opponent."

From her chair Tsunade asked the surprised teenagers, "Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent? From there I will decide how to deal with you depending on the results."

The Team Seven duo looked at the current Hokage and for a moment forgot how to speak.

"And Sakura while you were under my care you have not once wasted your time. So don't waste this opportunity I giving you and Naruto understood?"

"Hai Shishō."

"Will then! Let's get started!"

"Huh?!"

They turned back toward their sensei who was speaking to them.

"That's what I would say to you, but I believe Naruto must be tired from his journey and deserves some rest so I guess I will you two at the third training ground. Later!" and with a mock salute and a poof he was gone.

"Ah… he left… I'm not even tired though."

"Naruto-san don't even try. He probably went to read that book you brought him," Naruto looked toward his left hearing a soft yet cold voice. At first he thought it was the young Hyuuga heir but then he remembered that Sakura was standing next to him.

"Aa. That's why he ran off. Man! And I wanna get started already!"

Sakura looked at her teammate and smiled on in the inside, _Naruto. You are still the same as ever, but I wouldn't ask you to change ever I guess. But if you ask I won't say. Even if you ask everyone else they will not be able to tell you. Tell you about how much I changed. _

"I guess I'll meet you later at the training ground Naruto-san and the rest of you as well correct? If you will excuse me," she bowed toward her teacher and with a poof leaving only a smell of lavender and sakura in the air she was gone.

"Ne… Obaa-chan. What happened to Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade sighed at the boy looking at him in his eyes, "I do not know Naruto. She will not tell me. Nothing at all."

"I see."

**LINE BREAK**

Sakura appeared in front of her apartment, letting out a silent sigh she entered the small flat she calls a home. Locking the door behind her silently became a habit that she got used to. Most of her S-ranked mission needed stealth to complete; however, she didn't always use it for missions assigned to her from Tsunade instead most of her stealth missions came from him, and she was glad to comply to.

She slowly made her way to her small living which merged with her small dining table and kitchen. At first when someone would walk into her flat they think to see pale colors such as pale pink or white. They were close on the mark but not quite. Her walls were painted in cream colored wall with purple sakura petals as the design. Her ceiling had what looked like a red-orange sun and and a red cresent moon. Her sofa was a black three seater along with a black coffee table in front of it. She collapsed onto her sofa and sighed.

_I can't keep up. Now I need keep it up in front of Naruto… Who's next? The Lion Snake? _

Sakura couldn't stop but begin to think of her past. Before Naruto left. Before Sasuke left. Before Orochimaru arrived. Before the chunin exams. Before arriving to Konoha.

**FLASHBACK!}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

"Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where's Papa going?"

"Papa is going to get everything ready for you to stay here until we feel it is safe for you to return dear."

"But Mama! I want to stay with both of you! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me with strangers!"

The young mother looked at her six year old daughter, _my only child_, she crouched and got close to her daughter's level and looked her straight in the eye.

"Dear, I know you are strong. You are brave. You are intelligent. And I know that you can do this. Sweetheart. I still need you to learn that I love you. Papa loves you. Auntie loves you. And so do the rest your 'knights'."

"I love you all too Mama."

The mother gave a sad smile to her child and kissed her forehead, "That's my girl."

"Sakura…"

The young girl flinched at her name, turning around slowly she saw her father looking at her, his eyes downcast and ready to release the tears that were beginning to form.

To see his baby girl. His little princess having to be left with strangers was something he did not want. Having to leave her in a country he barely knew nothing about was worse. Of course even though they may seem to be able to be so close to her, they needed to be divided in order to protect her. It was the only way.

"Hime-sama," he tried again with the nickname she grew up with the first six years of her life, and that right there seemed to work. He saw as her once midnight hair turned pink. Violet eyes turning emerald and pale skin turning a bit tannish. The baby girl he once knew was gone. In front of him stood a Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

"Hime-sama… I believe in you. I believe that you will be safe. I believe that you will be able to live in peace here. I believe in our decision. I believe in the Haruno's that they will be able to care for you. Here in Konoha he, the Lion Snake, will not be able to hurt you. My dear child. My little princess. I love you. I love you so much that I must leave you for your safety, for your wellbeing. I know it must be hard for you. It is hard for all of us. We don't want to but it is something that must be done.

"Here," pulled out his hand from his pocket and gave her something in shape of a flower, "I give this to you. So that we may always be kept in touch. And your Auntie gave me this to give you."

He pulled out a box. A music box.

"She said not open it until we have gone Hime-sama. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded at her father, she silently clipped the flower onto her tear stained shirt. And slowly grabbed for the box.

"Papa… I love you all too. I know you must leave. But… Don't forget about me! Don't forget that I am here Papa! Because I will always remember you all! Always… S-S-So don't forget to come back for me," her father looked at the young child and kneeled. Pulling her into a hug and began to cry. They didn't know how long they stayed like that but they soon had to break away.

"Love. We must go…" The man looked at his wife who was crying and hugging her arms her tears looking like fresh rain her eyes closed tightly as if, she saw her child again she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"Yes. You're right. Hime-sama… Until we see or hear from each other again… Until then stay safe my dear child."

"Yes Papa… Yes Mama…"

And with that they were gone. She could hear her foster parents behind her asking her if she wanted to come in and see her room. She looked at the them and only nodded. It was simple enough house. Perfect for a small family.

Haruno Kizashi her "father".

Haruno Mebuki her "mother".

"May… May I be left alone for awhile?"

Not wanting to push themselves onto the child they nodded and slowly left the room they prepared her. Hearing the door close the young girl climbed onto the bed with her new music box. She turned the key on the back and opening it. When the music began to play she felt tears slowly making their way down her cheeks as she heard the lullaby her mother and Auntie would sing to her before going to bed. And that's when she saw them. Origami. And not just any type of origami, but Cranes. Just like the cranes her Auntie would make her when she sad or lonely.

Getting under the covers she placed the music box on her nightstand next to her bed as it continued playing the lullaby and she was slowly rocked to sleep

Izumi ga wakitachi kawa wa uneri yuku

Anata wa ano fukai umi douka mimamotte kudasai

Shimpi no tsubasa de chuu wo maiagaru

Anata wa ano kurai sora douka michibiite kudasai

Yoake no ame wa jiyuu ni

Watashi no hoho wo nurasu

Kodomo wo daku you ni

Yasashiku tsutsunde hoshii

Yakeru you na manazashi

Utsukushii yume wo ou chikara

Sono kokoro to tamashii wo kakete

Tsuminaki jidai e tsurete itte

Shimpi no tsubasa de chuu wo maiagaru

Anata wa ano kurai sora douka michibiite kudasai

AAMEN

**END FLASHBACK!**

Hearing a familiar ring Sakura slowly got up and looked at the flower, and she smiled. Getting up she grabbed the flower off the table and pressed the fourth petal.

"The Lion Snake has made a move. I repeat. The Lion Snake has made a move."

_Well shit. Great job you just had to jinx yourself didn't you Hime-sama?_

**So…..hey guys…..DON'T KILL ME? Okay I know I am terrible because I a made you guys wait. but blame my laziness!**

**I don't deserve your forgiveness I know.. and I am sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne!**

**Song: Innocent Days Vocals Hitomi**


End file.
